


Deep Tissue

by Antiloquist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Massage, Pining, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, the other guys are there for like two minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist
Summary: Ignis is feeling a little stiff. As his friend and teammate, you offer to give him a shoulder massage to ease his aches. Turns out, he's a lot more sensitive than you thought...





	Deep Tissue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypaalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/gifts).



> I wrote this in a day's time with no sleep. I have been awake for about 40 hours as I type this note. Forgive me. Dedicated to the lovely hypaalicious, who gave me this idea to start with.

You were the first person to notice it; it was subtle to begin with, missed blows in battle here, a bungled toss there. Any other person would have missed it, but you didn’t. By the end of your third week on the road, you could no longer deny it; something was up with Ignis Scientia.

It all came to a head one evening while you were camping at a haven. Noct had gone off with Prompto and Gladio to check out something at the nearby stream, leaving just you and Ignis back at the campsite. You didn’t mind; after being cramped in the car with the prince and your fellow Crownsguard all day, you were grateful for some quiet.

Not to mention, you’d take any alone time with Ignis that you could get.

Unbeknownst (hopefully) to anyone but yourself, you had a bit of a thing for the prince’s royal advisor. It had been an ongoing problem pretty much since you had started Crownsguard training some years ago. Despite his role being more administrative on paper, Ignis had been training in combat since long before the day you started. Though as a sparring partner he was ruthless, his polite demeanor outside of combat had entranced you almost immediately. If he knew anything about it, though, he didn’t say anything.

(You were okay with that.)

Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud clatter and a yelp from Ignis. You threw the book you were reading to the side and were up in a second, weapon at the ready.

“Is it a monster?” you asked, scanning the area as best you could.

“It’s alright,” Ignis said. You glanced over at him to see that his shirt was soaked through and there was a now-empty cooking pot on the ground beside him.

You frowned. “You okay, Ignis?” You went over to the cooking station and picked the poor, battered pot off the ground.

“Yes, I’m quite fine,” he said, taking the pot from you. “I hadn’t heated the water yet, so nothing was injured… save for my pride, perhaps.”

The water made Ignis’s shirt cling to his lithe frame quite nicely, but you tried your hardest not to stare.

“It’s not like you to drop stuff, though.” You came around to the other side of the camping kitchen and leaned on the table, looking up at Ignis with concern in your eyes.

“Even the best of us make mistakes,” he replied, turning slightly away and adjusting his glasses, a motion you had come to learn over time he did to hide that he was flustered. You took a step back to give him his space.

Your frown deepened. “Okay…”

Ignis looked up from the vegetables he was chopping. “If you must know, something in my arm seized up and I dropped the pot. None the worse for wear, and it could have happened to anyone.”

You opened your mouth to say something when your potential response was interrupted by three very loud pairs of footsteps.

The others has returned, apparently with a large fish in tow.

Ignis grimaced. “Noct, please tell me you aren’t going to clean that here at the campsite?”

“I was thinking I just brought back dinner,” Noct said, grinning. “Whaddya say, Specs?”

Gladio, who was carrying the fish, tossed it over to Ignis, who caught it fluidly despite his visible distaste for the method in which it was provided.

“I suppose so…” Ignis said, sighing deeply.

“Woohoo!” Prompto exclaimed. “Fish fry tonight!”

Noct flopped down in one of the five chairs surrounding the campfire. “Hey, don’t think I forgot about King’s Knight, Prompto.”

Prompto crossed his arms. “I thought you were putting it off because you’re gonna lose.”

“In your dreams.”

While the two boys got underway with their game, Gladio came up to your side. “Hey there, kiddo,” he said, ruffling your hair.

“Quit it…” you muttered, cheeks puffing in mild frustration as you put your hair back in place. “I’m only three weeks younger than Prompto. And I’m an adult!”

Gladio chuckled. “I know. Doesn’t change anything,” he said, leaning down and using your shoulder as an elbow rest.

“Now you’re just rubbing it in,” you said, shoving your much larger friend off of you with a soft laugh to show that you weren’t too mad. Gladio had been assisting in your training since day one, and as the time passed, you started to see him as an big brother figure.

Unfortunately, that title also came with all the jestful teasing a big brother was required to do. Gladio didn’t pull any punches, and you didn’t expect him to.

“You and Iggy have a good time while we went fishing?” he asked, grinning at you.

You blushed. “I just read while he cooked dinner. Dunno what you’re talking about.” You were about ninety percent sure Gladio knew about your crush on Ignis, but he hadn’t said anything disapproving of it, so you cautiously figured you were safe. If he had an issue with it, you would have known by now.

(But maybe Gladio  _also_  knew you never had even the slightest chance with Ignis.)

“ _Riiight_ ,” he said, which earned him a flick on the arm from you as you passed him to reclaim your previously abandoned chair and return to your book.

The rest of the night passed without incident, but you watched Ignis carefully to see if you could find any sign of what had caused him to drop a pot full of water so suddenly. Besides the slight sluggishness that had set in on him in the weeks following your departure from Insomnia, there was none. You had a feeling he was being especially careful now that you knew he was watching.

Oh well, this was a problem for another day, it seemed.

~

That day came a lot faster than you were expecting.

In fact, it was the very next day.

You were all staying at a motel, a small mercy in the midst of your grand adventure. Your funds only allowed your party two rooms, so you split it two and three. Gladio, Noct, and Prompto took one while you and Ignis took the other.

(You wondered if this was fate’s way of toying with you.)

Because the day had been long, you fully expected to fall asleep as soon as you got into your own bed. But sleep didn’t come. Instead, you laid awake, listening to the sounds of the shower running. Since you thought you’d be asleep by now, you’d let Ignis take the shower first, figuring you’d take one in the morning.

Try as you might have to chase your thoughts away from the topic, your mind definitely wandered to Ignis. You tried not to think about how there was just one door separating you from his entirely nude form. If you were a braver person, you might have tried to slyly slip in there, see what he would do. The very thought made you blush, but it also sent a pang of self-loathing through you. This man was your friend and you were all on a mission; you knew for a fact he’d hardly appreciate these kinds of thoughts… especially not from you.

Would he be angry if he found out? Worst case scenario, probably; though you knew he wasn’t the type for ridicule when it came to things like this, you knew he would at the very least think less of you if he knew how you felt, the thoughts you entertained in the dead of night while everyone else was asleep. And why wouldn’t he? You had much more important things to worry about than a silly crush. There would probably be a lecture about being childish somewhere in there, and-

Your anxious spiral was interrupted by the sound of the shower turning off. In just a few moments, Ignis would be out here in the room with you. Pretending to sleep would be useless since you knew he had an uncanny sense when it came to telling when someone was actually asleep and when they were faking; years of having to pull Noct out of bed for this meeting or that event had instilled the skill in him.

Sure enough, the door opened after a few moments. Ignis stepped out, fully clothed and running a towel through his hair, which was now down from its usual style. You’d never tell him this, but you loved the moments you got to see him with his hair down; it made him look like the twenty-two year old he really was, and his bangs always framed his face nicely. Would he wear his hair like that more often, if you asked? Probably not.

“I expected you’d be asleep by now,” he remarked.

You tore your eyes away from a drop of water that was making its way down his neck. “Me too. Guess I’m still jittery from today.”

“That’s to be understood; we did take on quite a few hunts today.”

He sat down on his bed, hissing in pain as he grabbed at his shoulder. It was much the same as it had been yesterday.

“Ignis?” you asked, turning towards him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, trying to brush it off like he had last night.

You frowned. “You don’t sound fine. That sounds like it really hurts.”

Ignis sighed. “I suppose long hours spent driving are not very good on one’s shoulders.”

“Let me take a look,” you said, standing from your bed and crossing over to his.

“I- that’s not necessary,” Ignis insisted, form stiffening at your approach.

Part of you told you that you should respect his wishes and leave well enough alone, but you also knew that you would never forgive yourself if something happened to him on the battlefield. An untreated injury could mean the difference between life or death in a dire situation, and you weren’t about to let his pride choose death for him.

In the end, your sentimental side won out against your polite side.

You frowned. “Iggy…” you said, using Gladio’s favorite nickname for him. “What if you’re hurt?”

The two of you made eye contact for a few terse seconds before Ignis finally relaxed his posture with a heavy sigh. “If it will make you feel better…”

Cautiously, you edged towards him. His shoulders seemed to be bothering him the most, so you carefully placed your dominant hand where the largest muscle in his shoulder would be. He stiffened slightly before relaxing and allowing you to touch him. You could feel the warmth radiating off his skin through the simple white shirt he wore, and you were close enough that the scent of his shampoo caught your nose. You shook your head clear of all wayward thoughts; you needed to concentrate right now, not get carried away with your silly infatuation.

Yes, he was warm, but he was also… tense, almost impossibly so. You furrowed your brow and placed your other hand on his other shoulder to find that the situation was much the same there. You followed the muscles of his shoulder blades up to his neck to find that a bundle of tension as well.

“Holy shit…” you muttered. “No wonder you’re in pain, Iggy. Your back and shoulders are one huge knot!”

If you were able to bring one unique skill to the Crownsguard, it was your affinity with massages. Though you weren’t formally trained in massage therapy, being the only warrior out of a family of pencil pushers often meant that your relatives came to you so you could use your strength to muscle out the knots long days hunched over a desk tended to create. Over the years, you’d become pretty good at it. Everyone in your little party of five had experienced one of your massages, everyone except… Ignis.

You were beginning to wonder if he just didn’t like being touched; if that was the case, that was more than okay. However, a solution to his problem loomed right over your heads, feelings for him be damned. You’d done plenty of massages before without it meaning anything; what was one more?

It was a known fact that Ignis was well aware of your proficiency at the art; Prompto had waxed poetic more than once about how wonderful the experience was. And yet… he’d let the tension in his neck and back get to this point… Was it you? You hoped not.

“I suspected something of the sort. I have been driving for extended periods of time every day,” Ignis remarked, rotating his right shoulder and wincing at an apparent stab of pain the motion sent through him.

“I can probably fix that, you know… or at least make it hurt a lot less.”

Ignis waved a hand. “No need to trouble yourself for my sake,” he said. “I’m sure a Hi-Elixir will put me back in the right sorts.”

You frowned. “Only for a little bit. That just kills the pain, Ignis. You need to attack the source, not the symptoms.”

“I’ll be fine,” he said, perhaps a bit more harsh this time. He turned away and adjusted his glasses. Your stomach dropped; was he mad at you?

“I-is it me?” you found yourself squeaking out, inwardly cursing at how utterly small you sounded. “Do you not trust me?”

Your tone of voice seemed to have an immediate effect on Ignis. His expression shifted from irritated to concerned. “I can assure you that the problem here is not you.”

“Then let me try,” you pleaded. “If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work, but seeing you in pain like this is killing me!”

Ignis just blinked owlishly at you for a moment, seemingly at a loss for words. “There are more important things to worry about than me,” he muttered, turning away again. Was he blushing?

“I say you’re pretty damn important,” you said, half to yourself and half to him. It wasn’t a confession, but you had definitely let on more than you probably would have liked to. If he had figured anything out, however, he didn’t tell you.

“… alright,” Ignis replied after a moment. “It pains me to see you in distress like this, so therefore I relent.”

You bit your lip nervously. “Are you sure?”

Ignis nodded. “Quite,” he said. “Don’t worry; I’ll be sure to let you know if something begins to hurt worse.”

“Okay…” you replied, scooting so that you were behind him while he sat on the edge of his bed. “How’s this?”

“Fine, for now.” Ignis glanced back at you so he could watch your hands make contact with his shoulders in order to eliminate the element of surprise.

You decided to start at the top; it was as good a place as any. Slowly, you placed your trembling hands on his shoulders, trying to get yourself to stop shaking. It was just a massage, gods dammit! Just because you so happened to have a crush on this guy didn’t mean you had a license to botch this.

After you pinpointed where the worst knots were on his shoulders, you positioned your thumbs and dug in, not pulling any punches. Ignis grunted. “Noct wasn’t joking when he said you were much stronger than he thought,” he remarked.

“Noct quit five minutes in,” you retorted. “I’m sure you’re tougher than that.” Your tone was teasing, almost challenging; if you didn’t wholly fake your confidence right now, you were pretty sure would chickatrice out at some point.

Ignis chuckled, and your stomach flipped at the fact that you could feel the vibration of his laughter with your hands on him like this. “We shall see, I suppose.”

You dug into the same spot again, and Ignis grunted a little louder. Just a little more… there! The first set of particularly nasty knots had finally been loosened. “How’s everything?” you asked.

“Oh, that’s - I see Prompto wasn’t just exaggerating your skills.”

You blushed, thankful Ignis was turned away from you and thus unable to see your flushed cheeks. “What, you didn’t believe me?” The hurt in your voice was only half-genuine.

“It’s not that,” Ignis said smoothly. “You know how Prompto can be.”

“I thought he was gonna keel over when Noct beat him at King’s Knight yesterday,” you said, laughing softly at the memory. Prompto was definitely a character, but you wouldn’t want it any other way, if you were being honest.

Ignis chuckled again, and you felt a jolt of warmth go through you at the feeling. He really didn’t smile or laugh enough; it was honestly such a treat when he did. “Indeed. Although I’m sure you could give Noct a run for his gil if you tried.”

“Shh, it’s my secret,” you said. “He’s not gonna know I’ve been hoarding zell until I’m finally done leveling up my guys.”

“I shall be waiting with bated breath,” Ignis replied, only half-joking. “Perhaps giving him a lesson in humility will make him put down the blasted game for a while.”

You moved down to another set of knots, this time a little closer to his spine. “You say that like you don’t play on the side too,” you teased.

“Perhaps you aren’t the only one hoping to take Noct down a peg or two.”

“Touché.” Oh, these knots were really nasty… you shifted and dug your elbow in instead. Finally, you felt one of the knots slacken under your touch, and Ignis… arched his back in response? Oh, he was sensitive… “You okay, Iggy?”

It took a moment for Ignis to answer. “Yes, I’m still fine.” In front of you, you noticed he crossed his legs, uncrossed them, and then crossed them the other way. Not only sensitive, but fidgety as well; you were learning quite a bit about Ignis this evening…

“We can stop at any time,” you reminded him.

“No,” he said, “this is… nice.” There was an odd strained quality to his voice you couldn’t quite pinpoint; it didn’t sound _negative_ , just…  _different_.

(You kind of  _liked_  it.)

You let out a breath you’d been holding for a moment, and moved downward still. Now you were down to his shoulder blades, and the contrast between the areas you had worked and the areas still knotted up was almost visible without even laying hands on him.

“How in the hell did you even go around like this?” you questioned as you found another knot, the jolt of pleasure-pain he no doubt felt at your sudden touch causing him to jump a little.

“Now that you mention it, I’m not quite sure,” Ignis replied. There was that strange tone again… was he okay? “Forgive me for doubting you.”

You chuckled. “It’s okay. You just like your personal space is all.”

“Yes…” he trailed off, and you had a feeling there was more to that statement. It was quiet for a moment, and you took advantage of the silence to really dig into the knot you’d just found. It melted under your touch and- “ _O-ohh_ …”

Your hands stilled immediately. Had… had  _Ignis_  just made that noise?! It had sounded suspiciously like… a moan.

No. Stop. Don’t think it, you told yourself. Don’t think it unless you want to go down a slippery slope that’ll just embarrass you. You pressed your thighs together and squirmed a bit, desperate to quell the feelings that little noise had instilled in you.

Pain. That’s what it must have been; you must have hurt him somehow. You took your hands off his back like it was suddenly made of hot coals. “Crap, sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s quite alright, my dear,” he replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You didn’t hurt me, just startled me is all.”

Had… had he just referred to you with a term of endearment? He must have been more exhausted than you thought he was; either that or your brain was actually boiling from the proximity to him.

“Y-you wanna stop?” you asked, squirming more as your mind replayed what he had just said to you. Oh, this was going to turn into a problem if you didn’t finish up soon (no, not like that). Maybe…maybe you could tackle this in sessions so you didn’t wind up giving yourself a heart attack.

“I…” Ignis paused for a moment, presumably to collect his thoughts. Was he feeling okay? Was the massage making him fall asleep? “I believe it would be advantageous if I were to shift positions.”

Oh. That worked too. “How?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Perhaps it would be better if I laid face down on the bed? That way, my lower vertebrae aren’t as compacted.”

“That makes sense,” you said, taking a deep breath and willing yourself to calm the hell down before you read something into this that wasn’t there.

You checked the time on your phone as Ignis repositioned himself. It was rather late, but motels were for sleeping in in the first place; you would just have to deal with what every time you had to get up tomorrow.

Ignis made himself comfortable, slipping his glasses off his nose and placing them gently down on the bedside table. You were slightly disappointed you couldn’t see his face like this; though his glasses were definitely an attractive feature, there was just something so  _striking_  about his eyes without any filter.

You sat to the side of him; no _way_  were you going to straddle him, no matter how much you wanted to deep down.

“Better?” you asked as Ignis rested his head on his folded arms and turned it to the side so he could breathe.

“Yes…” Ignis murmured. You wondered if he was going to fall asleep this way. In all honesty, you wouldn’t mind at all if he did; you knew Ignis got the least sleep out of any of you, so you were glad to see him relaxing for once in his life.

You placed your hands on his back once more and began to feel for knots. This time he didn’t jump, and you were glad to see he was becoming used to your hands on him.

(… you changed the direction of that train of thought before it could go anywhere naughty.)

About halfway down his back you ran into a giant knot; this must have been what was giving him so much trouble.

“Think I found your problem,” you said, running your thumb lightly over the bunched up muscle.

Ignis hissed softly. “That is… quite painful,” he muttered.

“Okay, this is probably gonna hurt, but it’s gonna feel great once the knot is gone,” you said, lining up the elbow on your dominant arm with the knot and pushing in.

Ignis made a strangled sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan; it was probably the most undiginfied sound you had ever heard from him. The knot resisted for a good half minute before finally coming undone under your ministrations.

You could feel the man relax underneath your touch, and there was no mistaking it this time; Ignis straight up moaned. And, gods, what were his hips doing? For a moment, he seemed to forget you were there, grinding down into the bedsheets like a man possessed. The sight sent a wave of heat through you.

“Ig… nis?” you asked cautiously. He couldn’t possibly be…? No, that was ridiculous, but there was absolutely no mistaking the nature of the sound that had escaped his lips.

It took a moment for Ignis to reply. “… Forgive me,” he finally said, breath coming out in harsh pants. “There is… a reason I don’t usually partake in things such as these.”

You sat back on your legs, looking at Ignis in confusion. “What do you mean?” you asked.

Ignis buried his head deeper into the bedspread. “It’s rather…  _undignified_  of me to say,” his muffled voice responded.

“You know I won’t judge you,” you said. Your heart was racing in your ears.

“Are you sure about that?” Ignis turned his head so that he was looking straight at you, and there was no mistaking the dilation of his pupils.

You swallowed thickly, his gaze going straight down your spine to your core. “Ignis… a-are you…?” You couldn’t even finish the question, you were so flustered.

“Very much so, I’m afraid,” he replied; that undertone was back in his voice and it suddenly hit you that what you had been hearing was pure arousal.

“ _Astrals above_ …” you breathed , eyes fixated on his.

Ignis glanced downward and chanced turning his body away from his face-down position. Part of you didn’t want to glance down, already knowing what you would see, but the part of you the fantasized about Ignis late at night overwhelmed that rational part of you.

You glanced down and… well, now you know why Ignis had suddenly insisted on laying face down; the fact that he was wearing sweatpants was not helping his case either. You subconsciously licked your lips at the sight of the sizeable tent in his pants.

“M-my deepest apologies,” Ignis said, no longer able to hide the mortified flush in his cheeks. “For as long as I can remember, my physical response to sudden relaxation is…  _this_.” He couldn’t even look you in the eye.

“So, that’s why you never…” you trailed off, face probably as red as his by this point.

Ignis nodded vigorously. “As I stated before, it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. But you seemed so… concerned. I thought if maybe I concentrated on resisting the response, t-then perhaps…”

“Didn’t work, huh?” you replied, laughing softly. In the face of so much flustering, pretty much all you  _could_  do was laugh.

Ignis shook his head. “Forgive me for this distressing and unseemly display… I hope this will not damage our working relationship moving forward.”

A thought occurred to you; it was totally crazy, and he’d probably flat out reject the idea, but you felt like if you didn’t try now, the chance would be gone forever.

You cleared your throat softly, trying to gather the courage to say what you were going to next. “I… could help you with that too?” you offered.

Ignis sputtered for a good few seconds. “I beg your pardon?” he finally said.

“Y-you heard me. I-it’s my fault anyway, so, uh… maybe I could fix it?” You licked your lips again.

“You are under absolutely no obligation to do that. This was my folly for continuing this past the point I felt myself… reacting. To subject you to such a task… I couldn’t possibly disrespect you like that.”

Did he… not realize that you were offering because you were attracted to him? Or did he just  _really_  not want you? “I-Ignis…” you stammered. “What if I… what if I told you it wouldn’t be out of ‘obligation’?”

Ignis blinked a few times. “You mean to say…”

You sighed. It was time to do or die. Hell, probably die or die for all the chance you felt you had with him, but you couldn’t  _not_  confess after dropping a bomb like that.

“Yeah. I like you. Like, a _lot_. I was never going to tell you, but…” you sighed, balling your hands up into fists. “I’m sorry.”

Ignis was silent for a moment, probably trying to think of the best way to let you down easy. Instead, he reached for his glasses and called your name softly. You glanced up at him finally, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes. “Why are you apologizing?” he finally asked.

“B-because it's… dumb, right? Insomnia is fucking  _gone_ and here I am, acting like a stupid high schooler. I should be doing stuff that isn't… thinking about you that way…”

You looked away again, only to be slightly startled when Ignis cupped your face gently. He turned your head so that you were facing him once more. “You’re not the only one guilty of…  _salacious_  thoughts, my dear,” he finally said.

“B-but, y-you-”

“ _I,_ ” he said, swiping his thumb across your cheek in a soothing gesture, “am only a man, prone to the same thoughts and feelings most people are.”

You just stared at Ignis for a second, your heart pounding in your ears. Was this a dream? Was Prompto going to barge out of the closet with a camera and yell ‘gotcha!’?

There were a million questions swirling around your mind. Eventually, you settled on, “why me?”

“Why  _not_  you?” Ignis offered in response. “I think you’re perfectly lovely.”

You blushed. “I-Ignis, I…”

He tilted your chin up. “If we are going to do this tonight, let’s do it right. At least kiss me first.”

Well, he didn’t have to tell you twice. You leaned forward and nervously captured his lips with yours. His kiss was soft, patient. He tasted slightly of coffee, as you had expected.

You decided to get bolder, breaking your liplock to place soft kisses down his jaw and neck. How long had you fantasized about this in detail? Far too long, that was for sure.

Ignis seemed content to let you decide the pace. Nervously, you pushed him by the shoulders. Taking the cue, he flopped down on the bed and allowed you to cautiously straddle him. Somehow, he was still hard despite all the talking you two had done, and the feel of him grinding up against you made you moan out loud.

You tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he made quick work of it, allowing you access to the lean muscle of his chest. Impatient, you kissed a trail down his torso before arriving at your intended destination.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Ignis asked.

“Definitely,” you breathed, tugging the waistband of his sweatpants down. You were nervous, of course you were, but you knew you wanted this.

Ignis pulled down his boxers right after, and… goodness; you supposed what they said about tall guys was right, at least in Ignis’s case.

You looked Ignis straight in the eyes before taking him into your mouth. He gasped softly, one hand coming down to tangle in your hair. He didn’t push your head down or buck his hips up into your mouth; rather, he used the leverage to caress you softly.

Feeling brave, you took him deeper. You couldn’t quite fit him all the way, but it didn’t look like he expected you to. He moaned out your name; oh _fuck_ , that was hot. You snaked a hand down between your legs and began to work yourself to the steady rhythm you had established.

You paused for a moment and waited for him to open his eyes and glance down at you. When he made eye contact with you, you swirled your tongue around his shift and hummed softly.

Ignis hissed in pleasure, the hand in your hair coming down to caress your cheek softly, sweetly. You could feel the care behind the gesture, and you moaned around him.

“I-I’m-” Ignis stammered out, and you had a pretty good idea of what he was trying to say. You took him out of your mouth and wrapped your hand around him, pumping up and down as fast as you possibly could.

The effect was near instantaneous; Ignis shuddered, spilling himself over your hand and getting quite a bit on your face.

You stuck out your tongue and tasted him; not the best thing you’d ever tasted, but you’d gladly lick up as much as you could just to fluster him.

And fluster him you did. He sat up, grabbing a tissue out of the box on the nightstand and gingerly using it to wipe his release off your face. He was so gentle… it almost made you swoon.

You pressed your thighs together, trying to get some sort of stimulation; you were still frustratingly clothed.

Fortunately, Ignis seemed to notice your little dilemma. “Come over here, darling,” he said. You did as he asked, pet name sending a jolt of pleasure down your spine. “It would hardly be right of me to just take without giving back, don’t you think?”

You eagerly met his lips for a heated kiss, this one more passionate than the last one had been. His hands wandered down to your shirt, and you eagerly allowed him to pull it over your head. In the meantime, you took off your bra and tossed it somewhere in the room, not particularly caring about where it landed.

His large hands came up to cup your breasts, thumbs working your nipples into thoroughly aroused points.

Ignis leaned up and planted kisses down your neck and collarbones.

“I-Ignis,” you gasped.

“Yes, my dear?” he replied.

You ground your hips against his and were pleasantly surprised to find that Ignis seemed to be nearing the end of his refractory period. You searched your mind for something to say in response, but couldn’t stammer much more than “I-I-” out.

Ignis ran his hands up and down your waist, seemingly content just to feel you against him. He leaned up until his lips were just at your ear. “You’re beautiful…” he murmured, punctuating his statement with a soft nip at your lobe.

You arched your back, pressing yourself closer to Ignis. His hands wandered lower, taking in handfuls of your rear and squeezing appreciatively. In response, you wasted no time in getting rid of both your pants and panties.

“And you are certain this is what you would like to do?” Ignis asked once more.

“Less talking,” you gasped, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss as you eased yourself down onto him. Thanks to the loving attention he had paid you, you were more than ready.

After taking a moment to adjust to him, you experimentally rolled your hips. Ignis moaned softly. “Darling…” he breathed, hands reaching down to brush over your hipbones. “Darling, you’re absolutely wonderful.”

You started a steady pace, riding him to your leisure. His hands came back up to caress your breasts once more, and you leaned forward to give him a better angle. He leaned up and took a nipple into your mouth, soft lips working the sensitive flesh into a pleasured frenzy. One hand took the other breast, while the other hand snaked down to the the junction between you two and rubbed at your clit.

The added sensation of another person sent a surge of pleasure through you; it seemed Ignis knew a thing or two about pleasing a partner.

“Ignis,” you moaned. “ _Ignis_ …”

Hearing his name seemed to spur him on, and he thrust up into you with enough force to make you bounce a little. He released your breast from his mouth and moved the hand not rubbing your clit back to your hip.

With each thrust, you could feel yourself growing closer to your climax. You suspected Ignis knew as well, judging by how he pulled you close.

“Relax, my dear. You’ve done so much for me… you deserve to enjoy yourself, if only for just a moment.”

His silky voice right up against your ear was enough to send you over the edge. You clenched down on him, gasping out a mix of his name and quite a few expletives.

It seemed like Ignis wasn’t too far behind, actually. As soon as you had come down from your high, he pulled out of you, stroking himself to completion. This climax was significantly less messy, as he has the foresight to scoot away from you some.

After he cleaned himself off with more tissues, you laid down next to him, not even bothering to get back over to your own bed.

“Do you feel better now?” you asked, resting your head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

Ignis sighed, running a hand through his now thoroughly disheveled hair. “Well, there are significantly fewer knots in my back…” he remarked.

As you laid there with him, the reality of what you two had just done began to seep in. “Ignis…”

“Yes, my dear?”

You bit your lip nervously. “What… what  _are_  we?” you asked.

He tucked a lock of hair behind your ear softly. “What indeed?” he replied, snaking an arm around your waist and pulling you closer. “I suppose that is a question we shall address tomorrow.” He pulled the covers over the both of you. “For now, we rest.”

Rest, relaxation; that sounded nice. As you drifted off in Ignis’s arms, you couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of contentment.

Maybe you had a knack for this massage thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to be my friend and yell about this hell game with me? If so, my tumblr is [here](http://antiloquist.tumblr.com)!


End file.
